canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elusive
Elusive is an alternate universe gender-swapped mirror-image male version of Rarity, except he lives within mirrors in an alternate universe, and can reach into the main universe's world by stepping into it without breaking the glass. About him Elusive shares the same appearance as Rarity, as he is a male white unicorn pony with a curled violet mane and tail, he is handsome and has a flair for fashion design, and works as both a fashion designer and as a tailor. He shares Rarity's appreciation of beauty, refined vocabulary, and penchant for the overdramatic. Occasionally called "Lucy" for short by his friends, Elusive is often teased for being "girly" and "frou-frou". His relationship with Rarity is instantly that of romantic—he very well considers her to be the mare of his dreams, even after discovering who she is. His cutie mark, a unique picture-like symbol, is a trio of lozenge diamonds, represents his talent for prospecting gemstones and his love of art and beauty. He represents the element of generosity, and wears a gold necklace with a purple diamond-shaped gem that looks like the diamonds in his cutie mark. He is a gentlemanly fashion expert and businessperson who speaks with a Mid-Atlantic accent and runs a franchise of brand name flagship stores throughout Mirror Equestria; he operates out of a haute couture salon in Mirror Ponyville called Carousel Boutique. Elusive's family includes his father, mother, and younger brother. Despite Elusive's delicate nature and formal personality, he shows a propensity for brute force by knocking away Dusk Shine with a whip of his flank, delivering a flying kick with a martial arts stance to Applejock with a karate yell, knocking three Wonderbolts members unconscious in mid-air while falling, though the kicks were part of his violent thrashing as she fell through the air, and defeating several changelings using various hoof-to-hoof combat moves. At the Grand Galloping Gala, Elusive says he hopes to meet a princess there, believing they will fall in love and marry. He finally meets his dream pony, a princess named Bluebelle, who appears physically the same, because she looks exactly like the one in his imagination, where he envisions Prince Celestro introducing him to her at the Grand Galloping Gala and the two of them swiftly falling in love and getting married, but she is very snobbish and off-putting. So, his dream come true does not culminate in marriage, so he doesn't receive an induction into royalty. At the end of the evening, Bluebelle uses Elusive as a shield to keep herself from being hit by an incoming cake, so that she won't get messy. At that instant, Elusive finally loses his temper and lets Bluebelle that he has had enough of her selfish treatment towards him, and he directly tells her, "You, madame, are the least enchanting mare, let alone princess, I have ever met! Seems like the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain!", as he shakes off the cake pieces onto Bluebelle in retaliation, which splatters frosting all over her. His line in "At The Gala" is: "At the Gala All the royals They will meet great Elusive They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala I will treat her Like a Princess And a beauty, she will be I will find my fair lady Tonight at the Gala!" The gallery of pictures Rarity and Elusive.png Mane 6 and Colt 6.png Elusive 2.png Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:White Characters Category:Protagonists Category:My Little Pony